


Hinata's having Gay Thoughts again

by Ultramarine79



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sleepy time masturbation thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultramarine79/pseuds/Ultramarine79
Summary: Hinata's mind drifts to weird places when it comes to Komaeda
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 65





	Hinata's having Gay Thoughts again

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about this until I found it in my notes last night and had nothing to add so it's short.

He lays in his bed, and imagines Komaeda kneeling there too, in his underwear. In his sleepy bliss, he thinks he sees the outline of Komaeda's thighs. Round and full in contrast to his thin, slender form, his boxers tight around his groin. He can trace his penis, and the swell of his balls. 

Komaeda has nice eyelashes. They're light blond, bone-white, like the hair on his head. Is all his hair that colour?

He can see the way his muscles flex under his skin, he's so thin. It's almost like he can see the blood moving in his veins, and the air circulate in his lungs.

He's only seen Komaeda shirtless once. They were at the beach. He wore swimming trunks, and the curve of his calves almost distracted from the water sticking to his skin that carved out Komaeda's asscheeks. His ass was pretty flat, most asses considered, but it still had its weird allure; Hinata still wanted to squeeze it, or bite it. He saw his chest, and his nipples, and how he didn't seem to have body hair of any kind, except his underarms. His slender neck lead to defined collarbones, down his pectorals and the six pack that resulted from his thinness, to the happy trail that promised more inappropriate ideas for situations for his dirty mind to wonder through.

Komaeda has eyes that shine in excitement that could easily be mistaken for arousal, if anyone wanted to mistake it as such. His lips are cracked and white and dry and usually stretched in a thin line to display pearly whites, eyes unchanging, wearing forced expression, boring straight into his core. It's attractive, somehow. 

Hinata thinks, eyes closing, if they had sex, he wouldn't mind.


End file.
